1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable refrigerator, and more particularly to a refrigerator divided into a freezer area and a refrigeration area to provide via a thermoelectric cooling chip different refrigeration effects to food items respectively received in the freezer area and the refrigeration area.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a refrigerator is a cabinet with multiple thermoelectric cooling chips respectively mounted in side faces of the cabinet to provide a cooling effect to food items such as cold beverage or vegetables stored in the refrigerator after the thermoelectric cooling chips are electrically actuated. This kind of refrigerator does provide the required cooling effect. However, when different cooling effects i.e. freezing environment and refrigeration environment are required to meet different food preservation conditions this conventional refrigerator is not able to accomplish the required goal. As a result, when a particular food is preserved in the conventional refrigerator, the food too soon becomes rotten due to the temperature inside the refrigerator being not as high as required.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved refrigerator to mitigate the aforementioned problems.